


Crooked Angel

by Grace_Logan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one to do when family is attacked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is older than cannon but not ten years later, Tsuna's about nineteenish. ;)

Tsuna’s face was blank as he watched Gokudera, Lambo and Takeshi get wheeled in on stretchers, mouths covered with oxygen masks, more blood seeping into the blood stained sheets, burns, bruises and scrapes across their faces.

Hibari followed after them, hurried along by three more medics fussing over his bleeding lacerations and broken bones. Supporting him on either side, even then he couldn’t walk straight. Eyes glazed and unfocused. Mukuro stepped into help them, hoisting Kyouya into his arms and carrying him to the medic ward with the buzzing medics flailing around him. Kyouya didn’t even grunt in discontent.

Tsuna turned toward the mansions doors, expressionless as he approached them.

“Tsuna.” Reborn called out stopping him in his tracks. “Where are you going?”

Tsuna looked at him over his shoulder, eyes trailing over Xanxus and Belphegor. “Just following a feeling. Xanxus, Belphegor, would you please accompany me?”

Xanxus raised an eyebrow at him, put off by Tsuna’s uncharacteristic behaviour. They’d all expected Tsuna to be fussing over their injured comrades, not leaving them to follow a hunch.

“Where are we going?”

Tsuna shrugged. “Where ever this feeling takes us. You won’t have to do anything but stand around looking scary, I promise.”

Xanxus nodded and Tsuna turned around and continued out the doors. He signaled Bel to follow them and they trailed after him quickly, his head start had put a fair distance between them and Tsuna. He was already opening the drivers’ side of his grey Maserati Ghibli.

 

                                                                                                            #

Sharp turns made it hard for Xanxus and Bel to not slide in their seats. Tsuna suddenly jerking the wheel left or right as his intuition told him was unsettling and mildly fear inducing as he cut across intersections without a care in the world for anyone else. Xanxus made a silent promise to himself, he would never, ever allow Tsuna to drive them anywhere on a gut feeling again.

Tsuna slammed on the breaks outside of an out of the way bar, usually inhabited by mafia families, and shoved open his door, slamming in hard behind him as he stalked around the car and headed for the entrance, Xanxus and Bel two steps behind him.

He stopped at the entrance, hand on the door and took a deep breath, plastered a sweet smile on his face and pushed the door open, entering like he owned the place, Xanxus and Belphegor right behind him. Nobody stopped to look at them as they entered, strange looking Mafiosi not being a rare occurrence. They approached the bar and stood around as Tsuna surveyed the room, orange tinted eyes zeroing in on a group of people in the middle of the tavern cheers and congratulations flying around as a man spun a tale about a tampered car and an overwhelming ambush against four members of the Vongola family.

Tsuna approached slowly, weaving his way unobtrusively through the crowds towards them, ears catching everything they said as he blocked out everything else. The reassuring presence of Xanxus and Belphegor at his back assuring his safety.

“You should have seen the look on the dumbshits face. He almost pissed his pants when the bomber went down. Hahaha, the other two weren’t much trouble after that-.”

“Guess Vongola’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Tsuna said, leaning down next to the boastful man with a smile on his face. The man jumped and laughed, agreeing with Tsuna awkwardly and continuing his tangent in Tsuna’s face. The table fell silent, off put by Tsuna’s too kind smile, Xanxus’ glare and Belphegor’s blood thirsty grin as he played with his knives.

“They were so inept. I can’t believe they’re the Vongola guardians, they’re pathetic, piss poor weak, even I can beat them. Aha, hahahahaha.”

“Yes, yes.” Tsuna said, nodding his head and gesturing at Bel behind his back. Bel stopped playing with his knives, his smile twitching in discontent. “You and forty others was it?”

The man fell silent, uncertainty creasing his features. This stranger was disturbingly polite but sharply nasty in a way he’d never seen before. Turning his greatest accomplishment into some pathetic, insignificant act. He held out a hand not behind his back, smile picking up at the corners of his lips, perfectly sweet.

“I’m Tsuna, nice to meet you.”

The table was tense, watching the two. The man grasped Tsuna’s hand and shook it.

“Phillip.”

“Phillip, a nice name. Tell me Phillip, are you of a particular title amongst your family?”

Phillip shook his head, staring Tsuna dead in his light brown eyes.

“That’s a shame. For you I mean, you see I happen to be of a title that will most certainly sound familiar to your ear.”

The lack of plural was not missed by Xanxus or Belphegor as Tsuna yanked Phillip forward, slapped his hand down in the table and pinned it with Belphegor’s knife. Phillip looked down at it in horror, the pain not having registered yet. His eyes glanced back to Tsuna’s as they flashed golden and bore terror down into his soul.

“Vongola Decimo.”

Phillip looked back down at his hand and screamed in agony and fear. Horrified gasps echoed around the table, the tavern was silent, all eyes on them as Tsuna aimed one of Xanxus’ X guns at Phillip’s head, pressing it against his temple as he shoved him face first into its roughy, grimy surface.

“Phillip, are you listening?” He asked. Phillip sobbed against the table without answering. Tsuna fed the guns his flame, heating them to burning temperatures. The barrel sizzled against Phillip’s skin.

“Are you listening?”

Phillip nodded as best he could and Tsuna removed the gun from his temple with a satisfied nodded.

“Good, then listen closely.” The bars inhabitants couldn’t help but feel Tsuna was addressing everyone. “I will not be as lenient the second time around. If you ever come after my family again, we will obliterate you, your family and everyone you've ever met. Do you understand?”

Phillip nodded again, still sobbing as the outpouring of blood from his hand continued to spread across the table towards his face.

“Well then, it looks as though all is well now. Wouldn’t you agree Xanxus? Belphegor?” Tsuna leant back upright, releasing Phillip and turning to Xanxus and Belphegor with that all too innocent smile. Xanxus took his gun back and grunted in agreeance, shooting a disgusted glance at Phillip and the growing puddle beneath his chair.

“I suppose if all is settled we should be getting back then.” Tsuna took two steps before Belphegor stopped him and sent his knife a meaningful glance.

“You’re forgetting something Decimo.” Bel said, inclining his head at Phillip with a grin. “A permanent reminder might better serve to reinforce your… lesson.”

Tsuna nodded and stepped out of Bel’s way. “I suppose you’re right Belphegor. We’ll wait for you outside.”

Xanxus followed Tsuna away to the creepy laughter of his storm guardian. There was a wet squelch from Bel’s knife as he tore it out of Phillip’s hand, a small scream and as Xanxus followed Tsuna out the door a cacophonous echoing screech streaked through the silent bar in harmony with Bel’s perverted giggles.

                                                                                                            #

Bel waltzed out of the bar, holding his prize up victoriously for Xanxus and Tsuna to see. Leaning against the hood of his car Tsuna gave the ear hanging from Belphegor’s fingers a disgusted stare and pointed to a bin in front of the bar.

“That is not entering my car. Throw it away.” Tsuna said, pushing off the hood and walking around the car. Bel pouted but did as he said and tossed the jagged ear in the trash.

“And wipe your hands off before you touch my car Belphegor. I don’t want to give the cleaners too much work.” He called, opening his door and sliding into his seat. He waited for Bel to get in and Xanxus to close his door before he started the engine and smoothly pulled away from the curb.

“This doesn’t leave us.”


End file.
